


Cultural Convergence

by Anonymous_Ostrich



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Public Display of Affection, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Ostrich/pseuds/Anonymous_Ostrich
Summary: Ryder gets a hands-on lesson in angaran PDA.





	Cultural Convergence

Aya's sun sluggishly passed over the cliffs to the West, lowering behind the mountains, casting an intimate red glow over the jungle beyond the docking platform as the  _Tempest_ landed. As the boarding ramp descended, Aya's unique scent flooded Mikel's senses, sweet and warm and humid. Beautifully wild. He filled his lungs with a deep, refreshing breath. He loved the way Aya smelled, but the smell paled in comparison to the sights.

Mikel trotted down the boarding ramp, looking out at the red and orange-soaked horizon, the sound of the distant falls crashing against the rocks below them echoing in his ears. Sparkling mist danced through the air, reflecting the day's dying light like thousands of blinking stars. Since Aya's days were six hours longer than Earth, that meant sunsets lasted that much longer, extending that magical window of time that was normally so fleeting.

Mikel was so distracted by the far-off scenery that he very nearly ran straight into Drack and Peebee, who both seemed pretty keen on getting to the Tavetaan before  _raan keesh_  - angaran happy hour, essentially - ended. They invited him along, but Mikel spotted Jaal already headed in the vague direction of the marketplace and politely declined, going from a walk to a jog to catch up with him.

"Supply run?" Mikel asked, bumping his shoulder into Jaal's.

Jaal smiled and nodded. "You don't have to accompany me if there is something else you would rather be doing-"

" _Rather_  be doing, not particularly.  _Should_ be doing, maybe." Mikel flashed Jaal a charming grin. "I'm declaring break time. I just want to spend a perfectly normal evening going shopping with my boyfriend and maybe forget about being a Pathfinder for a little while."

Jaal sought for Mikel's hand, giving it a squeeze as they walked. "Well, I'm happy to help in any way I can. Even if it's only having you accompany me to buy nutrient paste and spare parts."

"Spare parts for what?" Mikel inquired curiously, a little flutter in his chest when he realized his hand was still entwined with Jaal's. "Are you making something?"

"I haven't decided yet," Jaal said pleasantly. "Sometimes I just like to… have things around. In case I need them."

Mikel squinted at Jaal suspiciously. Jaal cleared his throat. "Drack… was not impressed with the knife I made him. So I'm modding a kett rifle for him instead."

Mikel couldn't help but laugh.

They walked in comfortable silence for a time, hand in hand. The platforms were not nearly as busy as they were during peak daylight hours, but the marketplace was still plenty crowded when Mikel and Jaal stopped by to make their purchases. Jaal didn't take long. He found what he needed without bothering to peruse the vendor's variety of wares, and he arranged for his items to be delivered to the  _Tempest_ before they were scheduled to leave.

As they aimlessly wandered away from the shopping district, Mikel glanced back at the gorgeous horizon, sighing wistfully. "I bet the waterfalls look incredible this time of day," he suggested with a playful quirk of his mouth. "Show me?"

Jaal smiled at him warmly, his eyes teeming with affection for his human lover. "Of course, anything you like. And they do, by the way. Look incredible."

"I thought they might."

Leaving the noise of the marketplace behind them, the two of them set off to one of the more scenic viewing platforms, Jaal taking the lead. As they walked, Mikel's attention was once again drawn far past the winding walkways to the lush forests that lay beyond, marveling at Aya's beauty. It was times like these, the quiet moments when he could think about more than the kett and the Archon and all the threats lurking in Helius that he truly thought he could make a life for himself in Andromeda. A home. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be allowed a place to live on Aya, but the idea of it was comforting all the same.

As these thoughts floated through his mind, Mikel caught sight of an angaran couple standing beside a barrier wall, covered in shadows. Their bodies were so close together they were practically one entity, and they looked to be fighting against one another, muffled sounds accompanying their erratic movements. For a moment Mikel was concerned something was very wrong, but that quickly proved not to be the case as he and Jaal drew nearer. The angara were engaged in a heated embrace, their mouths pressed together in a frenzy of passion, hands grabbing and pulling all over, frantic to touch and to be touched. Mikel looked away out of pure awkwardness, shooting a fleeting glance to Jaal, who didn't appear to have noticed.

"Hey, Jaal?" Mikel whispered as they passed by the couple, craning his neck back one last time just because he couldn't help it, "Did you see those two?"

"Hm?" Jaal glanced back at the lovers. "Oh, yes I see them." He turned his bright blue eyes on Mikel. "Is something wrong?"

Mikel chuckled nervously. "Ah, no, not really." He scratched his chin. "I guess it kind of surprised me, seeing them being intimate out in the open like that. Is that pretty normal for angarans?"

An amused smile pulled at Jaal's mouth. "Are you really asking me if being emotionally open in public is normal for us…?"

Mikel snorted. "Yeah, okay."

"I take it humans do not usually behave in such ways."

"Not in public, no." Mikel admitted. "That's kinda… it's considered taboo."

Jaal nodded understandingly. "I keep forgetting that humans avoid talking too frankly about intimacy."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't think anything's wrong with it, I'm just not used to seeing it being treated so casually."

Jaal laughed through his nose. "I see." He stopped walking, stepping just in front of Mikel, staring curiously at his face. "Are you… blushing?"

"What! No!" Mikel turned his face away, positive that he was, in fact, blushing.

"It  _looks_ like you're blushing," Jaal observed coolly, thoroughly inspecting Mikel's face. "Lexi told me that humans can experience redness or blotching due to embarrassment or sexual stimulation, so-"

"Lexi needs to learn to keep her fun human facts to herself," Mikel groaned, mortified.

Jaal grinned. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable."

"No, no," Mikel covered his face with his hand. "You're fine. I'm just easily embarrassed, is all."

They started off again, at a slightly slower pace. "Embarrassed? You're sure it's not… Um. The other one?"

"You know, that's the sort of thing you say when you're trying to start something, mister."

Jaal chuckled fondly and grabbed up one of Mikel's hands, tugging him gently but insistently back into the shadows beside a large, circular planter bursting with exotic wildflowers. He rose a hand to touch the side of Mikel's face, tracing his thumb affectionately over his cheekbone. Mikel caught Jaal's eyes in surprise and held his gaze, transfixed, his heart hammering a pattern into his rib cage.

"Showing affection for our loved ones like this, for all to see, is considered a bold and beautiful declaration of love." he said softly. "It inspires others, it delights them, it reminds them how powerful love can be." Jaal's eyes moved over Mikel's features in that tender, heartrendingly sincere way, the way that always managed to render Mikel completely and utterly helpless. They were standing so close together Mikel could feel Jaal's body heat against him, he could smell Jaal's natural musk, sweet and warm. Intoxicating.

Despite how bone-shakingly vulnerable Mikel felt just at the moment, he managed to summon a confident grin, his hands sliding to Jaal's waist out of habit. "So the more we make out in public, the more we love each other, huh? I don't think there are enough hours in the day, Jaal."

Jaal's mouth formed a warm smile. " _Taoshay_. I do so adore you." He moved to pull away. "Though I do not want to embarrass you, so let's-"

Before he could get far, Mikel reclaimed Jaal's waist and pulled him in close. " _Nothing_  about being with you is embarrassing to me," he said firmly, inclining his head to push their lips together. Jaal made a small noise of surprise but quickly and happily relented, pushing against Mikel, his hands sliding down Mikel's arms and coming to rest on his hips. Jaal deepened the kiss, coaxing Mikel to tilt his head to grant him better access. Their tongues joined, wet and hot and _sweet,_ licking into each other's intoxicating heat. As it often did when Jaal kissed him like this, Mikel's mind plunged into a hazy state of bliss. He'd never asked Jaal about it upfront, but he sometimes wondered if the angara released some kind of pheromone when they were aroused.

Although he thought he'd be too embarrassed to continue, Mikel found himself lost in the heat of the moment. How 'far' was considered appropriate in angaran culture? Mikel couldn't imagine going farther than kissing, no matter how hot and incredible and massively thrilling it felt to kiss Jaal like this, but still he surprised himself by pressing his body against Jaal with purpose, earning a low grunt of approval. They slowly pulled apart but only by an inch, breathing hot against each other's lips.

"This is really okay…?" Mikel panted softly, his vision blurred just around the edges, his face burning in embarrassment and arousal.

"It is." Jaal turned his head to press hot kisses to Mikel's neck. "Is this making you uncomfortable?" he asked, but his voice was low and husky, sending urgent chills down Mikel's spine. He had to bite down his moan.

"I mean… I'd be lying if I said no. It makes me feel so exposed, and…  _naughty_ , I guess. But… I don't hate it. And I kinda can't deny how turned on I am right now."

"We can stop, if you would prefer." Jaal ran his hand through Mikel's hair affectionately. "As for me,  _I_ can't deny I've had daydreams of claiming you like this, of declaring my love for you in a way that is so revered by my people."

Mikel grinned, swiping his tongue over his upper lip with unnecessary slowness. "Am I the first partner you've done this with, in a public place?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," Jaal answered, pecking Mikel's mouth again as though he couldn't help it. "The first and the last."

Mikel planned on stopping here, he really had, but before he could stop himself he was throwing his arms around Jaal's neck and kissing him again, his heart beating so loudly he was sure Jaal could feel it through the motion of his lips. Jaal held him close, kissing him deeply, taking Mikel's lower lip between his teeth and nibbling until he drew forth a soft moan.

Never ever in his life had Mikel done something like this, something so daring, so sexually open and brash. It wasn't just that his societal norms were being challenged - and  _boy_  were they being challenged- it was that he'd never imagined himself behaving like this. He'd never had a real, tangible interest in sex before meeting Jaal. There was no desire for it, or maybe there was just no time for it. Maybe both. Either way, he never anticipated he would be making out with his alien boyfriend anywhere but in the privacy of a bedroom.

Or in a vacant oasis, that one time.

It took Mikel perhaps a moment too long to register that there were hushed voices coming from nearby, and a moment longer to realize the whispered remarks were aimed at them.

"I'm not saying I  _hate_ humans, but  _mating_ with one?"

"Disgusting."

"What if they have diseases?"

"Storms, I didn't even think of that! What if it spreads to all of us?"

Mikel felt his blood freeze in his veins. He wasn't sure whether to be offended or furious, but currently he couldn't summon anything more than hot shame. It rose into his throat and cut off his air.

"Someone should say something."

"Say what? It isn't against the law."

"Well, maybe it should be! We don't even know if we can trust these aliens, but one of us will invite one into his bed? It's filthy!"

He and Jaal broke apart. For a moment he hoped Jaal hadn't heard, but when he met Jaal's eyes he could see so much righteous fury burning in those icy irises he very nearly thought Jaal might do something he'd later regret. Jaal's entire body was tensed into a rigid wall of muscle, and for a moment, Mikel was glad they'd left their weapons on the  _Tempest_. Jaal sucked in a trembling breath through his nose and turned to confront the small group of passersby, but Mikel grabbed his arm.

" _Don't_ ," Mikel pleaded quietly. Jaal turned to him in an obvious attempt to argue, but when he saw the earnest look in Mikel's eye he relaxed, settling for shooting a murderous look at the gossipy trio. They quickly dispersed, perhaps inferring from his glare that the human was the only thing holding back the brunt of his anger.

"Let's go," Jaal growled, one hand sliding possessively to the low of Mikel's back as they left the plaza. Mikel followed without question, his ears burning in guilt.

For some time, they walked in complete silence. Mikel knew Jaal wasn't angry with him. Jaal's silence wasn't directed at him, it was that he was so furious he couldn't trust himself to speak. Honestly, Mikel didn't feel much for talking, either. Less out of anger, more because he wasn't sure what he could possibly say.

As they neared the docking port, Jaal's quick, stiff pace slowed, and he allowed a stabilizing breath to pass through his lips so that words might follow. "I am so deeply sorry, Mikel." he said solemnly. "Truly."

Of all the things Mikel expected to hear after all that, an apology was at the very bottom of his list. " _You're_  sorry? For what?" Mikel stopped, touching Jaal's shoulder to prompt him to do the same. "You didn't do anything, Jaal."

Jaal sighed deeply. "I did. I put more faith in my people than they deserved," he countered furiously. "I see you as my equal in every way, and I love you more dearly than I've ever loved anyone in my life. It never once occurred to me that…." He shook his head gravely. "Are we so stained by the kett that we could  _still_ treat you with such disdain, even after everything you've done for us…?"

Mikel pulled one of Jaal's hands into his own, giving it a firm squeeze. "Listen, I get it. This isn't going to be an instant process,  _no_ first contact situation is without it's bumps and roadblocks. Your people have been through a lot." He offered Jaal an encouraging smile. "If some of you weren't still cautious, I'd be disappointed."

"That wasn't caution," Jaal pointed out, his voice dripping with vehement disgust, "that was pure xenophobia. How dare they make such comments about someone I hold so dear, someone so incredible, so strong and compassionate and-"

"As much as I'm loving all these compliments, Jaal, I need you to breathe for a second," Mikel cut in, pulling Jaal's hand toward him and holding it to his chest, just over his heart. "Breathe."

Jaal shut his eyes, taking a moment to compose himself. When he opened his eyes again, his anger seemed to have dissipated, leaving sadness in its wake. "It pains me that any one of my people could hold such baseless contempt for you, or for what we have together." he said. "They have no idea how amazing you are."

Mikel smiled, feeling a familiar flush rise on his skin. "Hey, give it time!" he joked. "I charmed  _you_ eventually, didn't I?"

Jaal looked to be fighting against a small smile. "I don't want you to think ill of my people," he admitted sincerely. "I want you to feel welcome here. Safe."

"I  _do_ feel welcome." Mikel insisted. Jaal eyed him skeptically. "I'm serious, Jaal. This is going to take time. I know you're really focused on the naysayers right now, but there were plenty of angara in the plaza who weren't bothered by us one bit. I've met countless angara who've received me graciously, even thanked me for the things we've done for the cause. I've never once felt unwelcome."

Jaal released a long, relieved breath. "I am so happy to hear you say that," he said, reaching out to cradle Mikel's jaw. He leaned in to touch their foreheads together. "I want you to know, there is no force here nor anywhere that could change how I feel about you. I love my people, but you are everything to me. If something were to happen and I were forced to choose, I would not hesitate to stay by your side, even if it meant never seeing Aya, Havarl or my people again."

Mikel's breath caught in his throat, his heart squeezing painfully from Jaal's heartfelt proclamation. He knew how much Jaal's people and his family meant to him. For Jaal to sincerely announce that he would willingly leave it all behind, that he would choose Mikel over everything else he held so dear was both frightening and flattering in equal measure.

"Hey," Mikel started, brushing his knuckles gently over the smooth sides of Jaal's anterior hood, "it's not gonna come to that, okay? It's really important to me that the angara trust the Initiative, and I'm going to do everything in my power to help the angara win this struggle against the kett. I'll win them over soon enough, you just watch."

Jaal hummed, a low rumble in his throat. "You are right, of course."

"Besides, your true mother already loves me. I don't know about the angara, but for humans that's pretty much the only obstacle that matters."

Jaal laughed, pulling Mikel into a tender embrace. "In that, our people have this in common."

Mikel gratefully buried his face in Jaal's neck, smiling against his skin. "See? Common ground. We're already halfway there." Twining his arms around Jaal's waist, Mikel squeezed Jaal more tightly. "I love you, Jaal."

"And I you, darling one."

The last shreds of rosy evening light faded. Aya's sun finally retired for the night, sinking behind the horizon and plunging the sky into deep hues of purple and crimson, accentuating the distant glowing pools and thin rivers of bubbling lava. A few angara passed them by, looks of admiration and approval on their faces, and suddenly Mikel understood what the angara got out of it. To them, seeing love expressed so openly and nakedly was inspirational. It was freeing. It gave them hope in an almost hopeless situation. Love was something to be proud of, and sometimes words just weren't good enough; the angara knew that. They knew that in these desperate times, love was to be treasured and shared, not hidden like some shameful secret.

Treasuring Jaal was as simple as breathing. It was the sharing part that would take some getting used to, but Mikel was never one to back down from a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Anterior hood: my bullshit anatomical term for those weird tentacle head.... neck... things. Is there a popular fanon term for these?? Cause I just pulled that shit right out of my ass. (Actually I did a little research on the hoods of cobras and other animals with similar builds and also brushed up on some neck muscle terminology but STILL)
> 
> Did anyone else see an angaran couple on Aya getting kinda frisky in a corner somewhere?? I swear I saw them once while I was running around (which inspired this fic) but I haven't been able to find them since! Oh well. You can't convince me angara have any kind of stigma about getting freaky in public. And you ALSO can't convince me that Jaal isn't totally the kind of dude who wouldn't take any and every opportunity to publicly claim his human lover >:) 
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! (/●▽●)/


End file.
